Arcadia
__TOC__ BioShock Arcadia is the fifth area Jack ventures to in BioShock. Here, the player will do battle with new and disturbing Houdini Splicers and fight for survival in this very unnatural place. History Arcadia is the living, breathing heart of Rapture. Its lush forests and abundant plant life serving to generate life-sustaining oxygen. It was also a tranquil haven for those seeking a respite from the daily rigors of life beneath the surface. Vacationers seeking something more relaxing than the flashing lights of Fort Frolic could find peace and serenity in the lovely Waterfall Grottos, serene tea garden and other havens beneath the canopy. It was created by the botanical wizards on Ryan's payroll, most notably Botanical Professor Julie Langford. Langford finally made Arcadia by using ADAM to genetically modify and grow the trees. And for a time this place was another way to unwind and relax in solitude amongst the many trees and hills, but Jack won't find either of those here. Before Rapture collapsed, Andrew Ryan closed Arcadia to all but paying customers (and those who worked there) as he believed that the businesses in that area are entitled to the profit of their products, Dr Langford initially argued with him, but stopped when she realized who she was arguing with. Tea Garden One of the calmest places in Rapture. Nothing got the betties in the mood better than a night-time stroll in the Arcadia Tea garden. Rolling hills, admirable waterfalls, a calm stream, dim light, a perfect atmosphere—who could blame them? Of course, it never stayed that way. After the fall it slowly became useless; romance replaced by the maniacal addiction for ADAM. Upon Jack's arrival it is largely intact and peaceful. Tree Farm The only visible tree farm to the citizens of Rapture. Now in disuse and over grown it is completely inaccessible to begin with, a growth of vines keeping the doors shut. Situated next the entrance gates to Arcadia it's nigh impossible to miss. Here, you will find the bulkhead to the Farmer's Market. When Andrew Ryan sprays deadly gas over Arcadia the tree farm will be accessible. Arcadia Glens and the Waterfall Grotto The main hub of Arcadia. From the Glens, Jack can reach the Waterfall grotto, Rolling Hills, the Tea Garden, and the Tree farm. Like the rest of Rapture, it was once a tranquil setting in fairytale woods. Now it all but destroyed and over-shadowed by the splicers' undying desire for ADAM. The Waterfall grotto is the most industrial of the Arcadia areas and much like the rest of Arcadia, has fallen into heavy disuse, its former glory unrecognizable beneath the plant growth, rubble, flood-water, and shadows. At the time of Jack's arrival it is being used by multiple splicers as a safe-house, due to the strangely heavy security. The Rosa Gallica can be found here. Rolling Hills and the Research Center Overlooked by the Research Center, it was another place for the citizens of Rapture to relax and enjoy the serenity. As the name suggests, the Rolling Hills' common feature is the smooth hilly landscape, along with the amazing canopy and foliage on show, it made it one of the best places to have a walk in the "woods" of Rapture. The Research Center itself was the place for all botanical research in Rapture under Professor Julie Langford. When Jack arrives, it appears that the facility is still in use by Dr. Langford. She has obviously installed high security in order to keep the splicers out; these security systems can be hacked in order to help defend the research office from splicers during the game. Map Arcadia/Map|Normal Map||true Arcadia/ADMap|Audio Diaries Arcadia/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events * There is 1 Power to the People vending machine New Weaponry * Chemical Thrower New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Security Evasion * Hacking Expert New Enemies * Houdini Splicer Coded Doors (Safe) * Langford's Office, 9457 Audio Diaries * Bill McDonagh - Seeing Ghosts * Dieter Sonnekalb - Big Night Out * Brigid Tenenbaum - Mass Producing ADAM * Professor Julie Langford - Arcadia Closed * Professor Julie Langford - The Saturnine * Mariska Lutz - Shouldn't Have Come * Andrew Ryan - The Market is Patient * Professor Julie Langford - Early Tests Promising * Andrew Ryan - Offer a Better Product * Diane McClintock - Heroes and Criminals * Professor Julie Langford - What Won't They Steal * Professor Julie Langford - Teaching an Old Hound * Professor Julie Langford - Lazarus Vector Formula * Professor Julie Langford - The Lazarus Vector * Professor Julie Langford - Arcadia and Oxygen * Brigid Tenenbaum - Maternal Instinct * Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain Walkthrough ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Arcadia has been retooled for a multiplayer environment and is one of Bioshock 2 Multiplayer's maps. It is composed of five areas, all connected by a concourse where a small river passes through. Tea Garden Arcadia's central area and one of the calmest place in Rapture. Visitors used this place to drink tea on a terrace overlooking a small river. Farmer's Market's entrance, the main acces to Arcadia, can be found there but it is closed by a gate. Rolling Hills It was another place for the citizens of Rapture to relax and enjoy the serenity. As the name suggests, the Rolling Hills' common feature is the smooth hilly landscape Arcadia Glens The main hub of Arcadia. From the Glens, one can reach the Tea Garden, the Rolling Hills, the Storage and the Research Laboratories. Like the rest of Rapture, it was once a tranquil setting in fairytale woods. There's also a Gatherer's Garden out of order. Storage This place was used to store the garden tools for Acadia's maintenance Research Laboratories It was was the place for all botanical research in Rapture under Professor Julie Langford. Trivia * Arcadia refers to a Utopian vision of pastoralism and harmony with nature. The term is derived from the Greek province of the same name which dates to antiquity; the province's mountainous topography and sparse population of pastoralists later caused the word Arcadia to develop into a poetic byword for an idyllic vision of unspoiled wilderness. The Utopian vision, Arcadia, is associated with bountiful natural splendor and harmony.Arcadia on Wikipedia * Arcadia is home to The Saturnine cult. * After Ryan kills all the trees in Arcadia it is possible to see symbols left by the Saturnine all around the place. * There is one lockbox in Arcadia near the entrance to the Smuggler's Hideout that is impossible to open. If one tries, roots and branches will sprout from the mask on top of it, covering it and rendering it unlootable. Gallery File:Arcadia A Place To Get Away.png File:Arcadia Sylvan Wonderland.png File:Bioshock-20061222104418899.jpg|A lone Big Daddy in Arcadia. Video thumb|300px|left|Civil War (More modes to be added later) References fr:Arcadie de:Arcadia Category:Locations Category:Arcadia Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer